2019 Summer Event
|image = 2019 Summer Event.png |subtitle = Coming Soon! }} Welcome! Get Doubloons from quests Use them to spin The Wheel of Fortune and get fantastic prizes! Give it a whirl and see what rewards she has in store for you! The is a seasonal event that will run soon. Milestone Rewards 10 Doubloons |30|Upgrade_kit_crows_nest.png|The Crow's Nest Upgrade kit |40|Doubloon.png| 10 Doubloons |55|Upgrade_kit_crows_nest.png|The Crow's Nest Upgrade kit |}} Event Window As can be seen, the above picture contains the following elements: # This is the Doubloon Counter. It tells the player how many Doubloons they currently have. # This is the Wheel of Fortune. It displays all the prizes currently available on the Wheel. # These are the Spin and Refresh & Spin buttons. Spin is used to play on the Wheel while Refresh & Spin clears the board and spins again. # This is the Compass Counter. It shows how many Compasses the player currently has. # This is the Map. The player needs to collect Compasses to progress on the Map and reach the Grand Prize. To access the event window, click on the Summer Event bar at the top left corner of the screen. The player will now see the Summer Event window (pictured above), containing the Wheel of Fortune, the Map, a neighborhood actions log, and some buttons to spin or refresh the wheel. The Wheel of Fortune In order to spin the wheel, the player first needs to earn Doubloons. Each spin of the wheel costs one Doubloon and results in one prize (see Wheel Prizes) and one compass to complete the Map. Any player can also refresh and spin the wheel at a cost of one Doubloon to call up a whole new set of prizes for the neighborhood. Spinning or refreshing the wheel will still result in getting a prize on the new wheel. Golden circle prizes are the most special prizes and can be won by one lucky spinner. Silver circle prizes are other valuable items that can be won by two spinners. Green circle prizes are the most common type of reward and can be won by four spinners. You can see how many of each prize is left in the circle surrounding the image of the prize. If for example, you win one of a specific prize where four are available, it is removed from the wheel and only three of them will remain for your neighbors to win. This goes on until all the prizes in the wheel run out (or until one of your neighbors resets the wheel), at which point the wheel is automatically refreshed with a new set of prizes. Getting Doubloons It is possible to acquire the following amount of Doubloons without using Diamonds Insert maximum possible doubloons here. You can buy additional doubloons using diamonds: Insert doubloon/diamond rate here. Navigating the Map At the right side of the event window you can find the Map. With each spin of the wheel you will get 1 to 3 Compasses (you can see on the Wheel of Fortune how many Compasses a certain prize will give) and for each complete map you will receive a Grand Prize. It takes 20 Compasses to complete a map and every Compass you win will take you one step further on the map. For example: Say you get an average of 2 Compasses each turn, then it will take you 10 turns to complete a map. Quests The event features two questlines. The Main Questline and the Bonus Questline. Main Questline The main questline is presented by the Governor. 1 Doubloon}} End of 2019 Summer Event Main Questline Bonus Quests Once you've completed the Main Questline, you will receive one Bonus Quest per day. 1 Doubloon}} End of 2019 Summer Event Bonus Questline Prizes Grand Prizes This is the list of Grand Prizes you can win by completing a Map. You can find a list of Grand Prizes as they appeared on Beta here. Wheel of Fortune Prizes This is the list of the prizes that you can win on the Wheel of Fortune. Selection Kits Among the Wheel Prizes you can find four Selection Kits and each kit gives you a choice from 4 special rewards: Pirate Selection Kit * The Ship Lvl. 1 * 20% Attacker Boost * 60 Goods 12 of each of the player's current era * 25 Forge Points Royal Selection Kit * The Ship Lvl. 1 * 25 Forge Points * One Up Kit * Medals Amount depends on the player's current era Trader Selection Kit * The Ship Lvl. 1 * 60 Goods * 5 Blueprints * Store Building New Buildings Other Events Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2019 Summer Event